


Yeah, Like That

by gayships



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (sort of), Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Spitroasting, Tagging nsfw makes me embarrassed, Threesome, bc lance is into that probably, degrading, i mean not really but hes definetely Into It, lance is embarrassed because he wants space dad to make out with him, size queen lance lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayships/pseuds/gayships
Summary: You see, Keith wasn’t a guy who thought about the consequences of his actions very much. He dove straight in before taking a breath for air. And if he drowned? Well, he simply didn’t swim hard enough.So, standing across from one of his two boyfriends, his face red as a cherry, whilst his other boyfriend sits on a couch, arms resting on the back, legs spread, and calm as ever- well Keith decides he should have thought about this decision.orLance wants to fuck Shiro. And Keith. Both?





	

**Author's Note:**

> this got really out of hand i wrote a 7k smut oneshot why am i like this well anyways enjoy reading Lance get Fucked  
> ____
> 
> characters are 18+

You see, Keith wasn’t a guy who thought about the consequences of his actions very much. He dove straight in before taking a breath for air. And if he drowned? Well, he simply didn’t swim hard enough.

 

So, standing across from one of his _two_ boyfriends, his face red as a cherry, whilst his other boyfriend sits on a couch, arms resting on the back, legs spread, and calm as ever- well Keith decides he should have thought about this decision.

 

_______________

 

Keith and Shiro had always seemed inevitable. They had a complicated and twisted past together- entertwined and full of painful memories. Being alone in space, they finally had a sort of safe space to finally take a deep breath and drift towards each other- despite the threat of the Galra. 

 

Shiro had kissed him, asked him out, and that was that- they were boyfriends. They spent late nights together, simply curled into eachothers company, kissed at innapropriate times- though Shiro was the only one who called it innapropriate, despite his blushing- and they fuc- well, no, they hadn’t done that. It seemed like Shiro was determined to work their way up to that, especially after finding out about Keith’s glaring inexperience. The most they had done, before Lance, was an embarrassing grinding session in which Shiro had stuck his hand down Keith’s pants and Keith had almost immediately came. He’d ignored Shiro for two days straight, after. 

 

And then, suddenly, there was Lance. Lance, who was still annoying as ever, now, in addition, making gagging noises every time he caught Shiro and Keith “swapping spit”- Keith hated that word, but he and Shiro admittedly did it a bit too often. He even drifted some of his half-formed insults to Shiro, just to annoy him. “ I can’t believe Shiro’s dating someone with a mullet.” “Shiro, what do you see in him? Is it the thinly veiled teenage angst he has yet to recover from?” 

 

And catching Lance staring at him, and meeting his eyes for a few seconds too long- Lance blushing brightly whenever Shiro made him apologize to Keith for a particularly mean comment, Lance falling on him during a training session and suddenly losing his capabilities to speak or move. 

 

And then Lance and Keith fighting in a random closet in a random part of the castle- apparently Pidge had started hacking into cameras and making collaboration videos of them arguing, sometimes made into dubstep forms- so they needed privacy to argue. And then, Keith stepped a little to close when he was scolding Lance, Lance suddenly freezing and looking down and oh, their lips were barely an inch apart, how did that happen. They didn’t speak, just looked at eachothers lips and met each others lies. 

 

And then Shiro’s face slapped across Keith’s mind and he’d shoved away, had ran away from the broom closet, away from Lance and away from his hot breath on his lips. He’d ran to Shiro, had told him immediately because he loved him even if he hadn’t said that yet and he needed to know. 

 

Shiro had just asked if Keith liked Lance. Keith had answered that Shiro was his boyfriend and that was most important. He’d repeated the question, and Keith couldn’t say no. He couldn’t lie. 

 

Then, Shiro- kind, open, loving Shiro- had told him it was okay if Keith wanted to date Lance. Keith had almost cried, then and there, had asked Shiro if he wanted to break up and Shiro had pulled him close and said _no_ so vehemently that Keith believed him immediately. 

 

And that was that. Keith cornered Lance and kissed him in the same broom closet, and suddenly they had a relationship full of kisses in the dark and Lance flirt-insulting him. Lance admittedly brough the sexual element into their relationship faster- Keith would admit to feeling overwhelmed at first, by how fast Lance went- until he found out by chance that Lance was just as virginal as him and he was faking everything. 

 

Everything came to a collapse one day when Lance had found Keith in Shiro’s lap, kissing him like his life depended on it- and he hadn’t made any gagging noises or turned in disgust. He’d only stared and turned shades of red that were usually reserved for when Keith was doing something to him involving his lower region. Shiro had mumbled Lance’s name, and Lance had practically gave himself whiplash with how quickly he turned and sprinted out of the room. 

 

____________________

 

Which brought them here. To Keith and Lance, standing apart from eachother, Lance having been dragged here after Keith stupidly decided that the best course of action was to talk this out in front of Shiro- mainly so he wouldn’t have to explain everything later, especially if it got messy and complicated. Lance is blushing, and Keith has no idea why, because to him the situation seems a bit grave. Keith is the first one to speak. 

 

“Lance, are you uncomfortable with Shiro and I’s relationship?” he asks, and Lance doesn’t answer for a moment, turning an even darker shade of red- mixed with his light brown skintone, it bleds to a rosy color that makes Keith sort of want to kiss him. But he doesn’t, and waits for Lance to answer. Lance’s Adams Apple bobs as he swallows.

 

“No- uh, I’m chill, I’m chill. You guys being, uh, you know, kissy kissy and stuff is totally chillerieno with the Lance-man.” He says, and Keith nearly rolls his eyes- Lance only talks like that when he’s trying to impress a random stranger or when he’s nervous as all hell.

 

“Lance, just tell us why you reacted like you did. Are you uncomfortable with Keith and I kissing in front of you, because we can be more discreet if-“ Shiro cuts in from the couch, looking stressed and worried. Lance’s head basically whips to Shiro, as if he had forgotten that the taller man was there. 

 

“ Uh-“ Lance choked on his words, and Keith has never seen him blush this hard-“ I. No? I’m.” He looks down, breathes in and out. “Okay this is super fucking weird and I know it but IThinkYouGuysAreReallyHotTogetherAndAlsoIThinkShiro’sHotAndWouldTotallyMakeOutWithHimIfHeWantedSoYeah.” Lance says everything in an instant, his face scrunching up as he does so. There’s silence for a moment, a heavy moment. Lance looks like he’s about to leave. 

 

“Oh.” Keith breathes out, looking at Lance differently now. Lance doesn’t even bother to look at Shiro’s face before he’s taking a step back. 

 

“ Yeah, so- I’ll just, leave- not really in the mood to be a homewrecker, ya know?” He said, laughing awkwardly, but Keith hears the crack in it. Keith snatches his hand, head whipping to look at Shiro. 

 

Shiro’s blushing. It’s something Keith doesn’t see on his boyfriend’s face often- or at all, really. It had happened right before Keith and Shiro had kissed for the first time, but that was it. There relationship had always been easy and natural- Shiro was confident in it, so why would he blush? 

 

“ Lance- it’s, it’s okay. It’s a three person relationship, shit like this can happen. “ Keith pauses, glances at Shiro, unsure what to say. “ Shiro?” he finally asks. Shiro shuts his eyes, brings his hands to his face, turninga delightful shade of pink that Keith really wants to kiss. 

 

“ I mean- I wouldn’t be _opposed-_ “ he starts, and suddenly Lance is no longer nervous. He brights completely, pulling a 180. 

 

“ Shiro wants to make out with me? No _way_ man. Keith, can I make out with him? _Pleeaaasseeee?_ His arms look so _strong, dude._ ” Lance is suddenly looking at Keith, begging, whilst Keith is at a loss. His boyfriends like eachother. Okay. But-

 

“ Shiro, sit there. I need to test something.” Keith says, beforer leaning in a shoving his lips onto Lance’s. It’s not the most romantic of kisses, but it’ll do. 

 

Lance always has a fresh coat of chapstick on, no matter what. He’s obsessed with skincare- Keith’s not sure where he got chapstick from in space, but he has it and he uses it. Today, it’s a vanilla-y flavor and Keith loves it. He presses into his boyfriends mouth- a metallicy taste mixed with that weird jello Hunk makes that tastes sort of like ramen noodles hits him. Lance doesn’t hesitate to return the kiss, squeaking when Keith bites his lip as he pulls away. Lance looks thoroughly ravished- at some point Keith had brought his hands up and mussed up Lance’s hair. 

 

“ You uncomfortable with that, babe?” Keith says as he turns his head to assess Shiro. 

 

He’s a little shocked by what he’s met with. 

 

Shiro’s face is completely red now, and his legs are crossed- he’s got hugely muscular thighs, so that can’t be a comfortable position for him, so why- Keith’s eyes are dragged to the tent in the black sweatpants Shiro is more often than not wearing, and Keith’s throat closes as blood suddenly rushes to his lower region. 

 

“Uh-“ Lance spits, obviously having noticed Shiro’s _problem_ also. He looks lost.

 

And suddenly, Keith has an idea. He leans into Lance and says, “Just tell me to stop if this isn’t okay,” and then, without another word, drops to his knees. Lance makes a cut off choking noise at the sound of Keith’s knees hitting the floor.

 

Immediately Keith loops his fingers in the loops of Lance’s jeans, drawing him closer with a slight tug- he scarcely avoids getting a faceful of crotch- and well, that’s going to happen eventually, anyways. Keith looks up and meets Lance’s eyes, who is frantically glancing between Keith and Shiro, as if debating what to focus on. 

As soon as Keith begins to mouth at the cloth above Lance’s crotch, the taller boy decidedly focuses on him. Lance is as loud in the bedroom as he is out of it, so the moment Keith’s lips attach, Lance is making small keening noises, wrapping his fingers into Keith’s hair gently. 

 

After a few moments of that, Keith finds himself getting bored with the taste of Lance’s jeans and goes for the button and zipper. Lance’s hands twist tighter in his hair. 

 

“ _Keith._ ” Shiro practically growls from the couch, and Keith glances over- Shiro has a hand over his blatant erection and is palming himself lightly. And _wow,_ if that doesn’t send Keith’s lower half pulsing. 

  
Keith looks back to the task at hand- yanks Lance’s jeans down to his knees to reveal a pair of boxers- the pair Lance had been wearing when they’d left Earth, no doubt- the underwear on the ship was all regulation black. Lance seemed to prefer his dumb plaid boxers that had fraying at the bottom and sometimes smelled nasty. 

 

Before he continues, Keith glances up at Lance for consent- he’s met with Lance’s flushed face, eyes full of lust, lips bitten and red. Keith allows himself a smile before tugging his boyfriends boxers down enough to pull out his erection. 

 

Keith had been thoroughly appalled to discover that Lance was owner to a dick that could only be described as _pretty._ He’s circumsized, thin and long to match his body. Currently, Lance’s dick is incredibly hard, especially being untouched-he’s practically _dripping_ precum, and Keith, without hesitation, leans forward and licks it off, grabbing the base to do it properly. 

 

Lance makes an absolutely _sinful_ noise, and Keith knows that at this point, his head is probably thrown back in pleasure. Keith smiles a bit as he flattens his tongue and runs it across the vein underneath Lance’s cock. Lance continues to make high pitch keens as Keith laps at his dick. 

 

Finally, after relentlessly teasing Lance for nearly a minute, Keith takes the cockhead into his mouth, moaning just so he can get the pleasure of feeling Lance tug his hair and tug his head forward. Keith doesn’t mind- if he’s good at anything in the bedroom, it’s cocksucking, he’s discovered, - and he takes advantage of that ability to an _extent._

 

He bobs his head up and down, submitting to the occasional thrust that Lance can’t hold back- he has to focus on breathing through his nose then, but hey, it’s alright. Keith feels his own dick filling out in his jeans, and eventually, when Lance gives a particularly ravished moan, he reaches down and slips a hand into his pants, palming himself over his underwear. 

 

“Don’t touch yourself.” he hears suddenly, and Keith pops off Lance’s dick- Lance makes a thoroughly offended noise- and looks at Shiro. 

 

Even though he had just dealt perfectly with deepthroating, it’s not until he sees what Shiro’s doing that he chokes. Shiro has removed his shirt, revealing an offendingly muscular chest and pectorals that Keith wants to suck on. He’s got his sweatpants shoved halfway down his legs- revealing thick thighs that Keith would _love_ to bite, and his hand- his hand is palming himself through his boxer shorts. 

 

Keith balks at the sight before him- and then the command registers. He feels himself turning red- he and Shiro didn’t exactly have an extensive sexual history together, and Lance was anything but commanding in bed- bitchy, but not commanding. He wasn’t used to being commanded. 

 

And _yet._

 

And yet Keith feels his boxer shorts become tighter at just the notion. Without a word, Keith nods, running his tongue across his lips before grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head- it was getting to hot for him, anyway. Keith taps at the hem of Lance’s, too, who seems to get the idea and joins Shiro and Keith in lacking-a-shirt-land. 

 

Keith grabs hold of Lance’s dick again and gives it a flick of his tongue- Lance _squeaks,_ and Keith stands up, hand still at the base of Lance. Lance looks thoroughly distraught as he realizes that his blowjob time is over, but Keith just pecks his lips and grins. 

 

“ Shiro’s turn.” he mumbles against Lance’s lips, then completely draws away and turns his attentions to his other boyfriend- Shiro has yet to pull his dick out, and Keith frowns before tugging off his pants. Lance follows suit , letting his underwear fall also- it would be counterproductive to pull them back up, wouldn’t it?

 

Keith crawls into Shiro’s lap without hesitation, straddling one of his boyfriends meaty thighs and grinding himself down gently. Shiro’s staring at his chest hardly, as if it were completely shocking that Keith would choose to sit in his lap. 

 

Keith uses two fingers to tilt Shiro’s head up, smirking- the Shiro that had commanded him not to touch himself is gone, left with a shocked and turned on shell. Keith connects there lips and grinds down again at the same time, and- _yeah,_ Keith forgot for a moment just how good Shiro is at kissing. 

 

Not to dish at Lance, but Shiro’s lips are dominating and encompassing and _good._ He tastes like sugar and something else that Keith can never put his finger on- but it’s _amazing._ Even though Keith is on top, he feels thoroughly dominated by Shiro’s kiss, practically squirming in lap and moaning into his mouth. Shiro has grabbed his hips at some point, and Keith would probably be perfectly fine with just making out and grinding there for an hour.

 

Unfortanetely, it’s not to be, as his face is _rudely_ shoved away from Shiro’s as Lance climbs onto the couch with considerably less grace that Keith- he’s a little too lanky for straddling Shiro to work out, so he just twists up on his knees, smiling slightly down at Shiro’s reddened lips. Keith wants to make a comment about how Lance isn’t treating him nicely for having just gotten a blowjob, but-

 

“ Don’t hog him, yeesh, Keith.” he says flippantly, not even glancing at Keith as he leans down and- yep, both of Keith’s boyfriends are now kissing. Okay. That’s fine. Keith can’t really breath for a moment because it’s like watching two storms meet- Keith tends to be more passive when it comes to kissing, and both Lance and Shiro have strong personlities when it comes down to it- Lance is playful, uncaring of whether or not nose’s collide or teeth clack together, practically shoving his tongue down Shiro’s throat. 

 

Shiro is precise and overwhelming- Keith notices that Shiro is managing to lead the kiss, forcing Lance to calm down and- _oh,_ Lance is moaning now. Keith swallows and draws his eyes away, because he’s not sure if that earlier order from Shiro still applies, but he’s going to follow it. Keith instead draws his attention to Shiro’s bared chest, and he feels his tongue run across his lips.

 

Shiro makes a squeaking noise when Keith leans down and nips at Shiro’s collarbone- they had at least done enough for Keith to know that Shiro has a _very_ sensitive neck. Keith can’t see it, but he imagines Shiro is losing a bit of control and Lance is taking over the kiss with his messy and excited style. 

 

Keith licks a stripe up Shiro’s neck, and is rewarded with a strong thrust of Shiro hips, trying to get contact on his erection- Keith moans when Shiro’s thigh presses against his own groin. Keith can’t help it- he begins to trail his hand down Shiro’s abdomen, teasing with the hem of Shiro’s boxer shorts. Shiro seems to freeze, and Lance pulls away from the kiss. 

 

“Oh,” comments Lance dumbly as he glances at where Keith has been attacking Shiro. Lance wraps a hand around his own dick- Keith feels a pang of annoyance, why does _Lance_ get to touch himself?

 

Keith forgets his qualms when Lance kisses him suddenly, and admittedly Keith also forgets about where he was toying with Shiro’s underwear in favor of a very naked and very horny Lance. Lance is a touchy person, and when in sexual situations that trait just amplifies- Lance’s hands are all over him, running over his sides, pushing into his muscles- Keith doesn’t really understand how nearly all the time he’s horribly ticklish, but during stuff like this he’s feels nothing but electricity running down his body.

 

Keith has to lean away from the kiss when Lance runs the pad of his thumb over his nipple, the other reaching further, towards dangerous territory- Keith’s sensitive, alright. He’s not a touchy person, so even holding hands sometimes feels like a foreign experience. Keith lets out a choked gasp when Lance reaches into his underwear and wraps his fingers- long, soft fingers- around his dick. Keith ruts forward, and Lance lets him. 

 

Keith thinks he’s going to get embarrassingly loud soon, so he occupies his mouth with Lance’s neck, biting hard enough to leave bruises- Lance likes that, apparently. Lance likes giving and recieving hickies- Lance has commented that he’s jealous of Keith’s ability to bruise- a particularly tight pince could probably give Keith a purple spot for a week. Lance mostly gets red bite marks that Keith thinks look painful, but Lance seems to wear them like a necklace, and Keith likes the way he squeaks when Keith nips behind his ear- which he currently does. 

 

Keith hears a swallow, and remembers that Shiro’s here, too- Lance doesn’t seem to notice when Keith stops attacking his neck to look down at his older boyfriend. Keith blushes as he imagines what they probably look like- Shiro sitting on the couch with two boys attacking eachother over him, licking and biting and moaning with paying any attention to the man beneath them. They probably look like a porno.

 

Shiro seems to think so, anyways, from the look on his face. He looks a little overwhelmed with the situation, as if he doesn’t know what to do with his hands or where to look or whether he should say anything. Keith smirks. 

 

Lance yelps when Keith shoves him off- Keith mourns the loss of a warm hand on his dick, but no matter. He moves to straddle Shiro completely, and without futher ado pulls Shiro’s dick out. 

 

Lance and Shiro choke in unison, probably for different reasons. Shiro is probably shocked that Keith just randomly grabbed his genitalia and displayed it to the world- well, him and Lance- and Lance is probably shocked at the size. Keith has seen Shiro naked before, though. They’ve showered together- not really in a sexual context, which had felt weird to Keith. He’d been expected more when Shiro slipped into the shower with him one day, but Shiro didn’t even really touch him except to shampoo his hair. 

 

Keith _had_ noticed, even with Shiro soft- maybe he had a half-chub? Keith couldn’t tell- that Shiro had large equipment to match his build. Keith’s not really a size person, but now, with Shiro’s dick hard and larger than before in his hand, he can’t help but feel even hornier than before. He wants to- Keith’s not sure what he wants to do. Suck it? Have it inside him?- that sounds uncomfortable, for his first time- he should probably have Lance do that, although Lance would probably preen about it for the next decade. 

 

Keith is interrupted from his thoughts by Lance’s voice. 

 

“ _Ohmygod, Shiro has a monster dick.”_ Keith whips his head at Lance, who is staring at Shiro’s dick like it’s the answer to his prayers. Shiro shifts underneath Keith’s straddling, but Keith doesn’t move. Sometimes he’s shocked by the stupid things that come out of his boyfriends mouth. 

 

“Like, not that your dick’s not nice, Keith, because like, I’m _totally_ into uncut and thick dudes, okay, but I have an inner size queen. This is fucking _great._ “ Keith stares at Lance. He can’t believe he’s babbling about _dicks._ Keith blushes, despite himself- Lance has told him a few times that he thinks he would prefer bottoming, based on his lengthy experience with masturbation, but he didn’t really think that Lance would be into _that._

 

“ _Lance._ ” Shiro says, in his exasperated why-are-you-testing-which-doors-open-in-the-castle-instead-of-training voice. Keith is still seated primly on Shiro lap, but his hands have left Shiro’s dick and landed flat on his lovers chest. Lance glances up, and as he seems to review what he just said in his mind, begins to turn red. 

 

“I mean- uh.” Lance squeaks, and _oh._ Lance has his knees folded under him and his hands are in his lap, half-covering his cock and- he looks _cute._

 

Keith is pretty gay, and most men can’t be described as cute, in Keith’s opinion. But Lance is _really_ cute. Keith swallows a ball in his throat, and decides something. 

 

Nonchalantly, Keith takes Shiro dick in his hand again, not looking up as he speaks to his boyfriends. “ Can I watch you guys fuck?” he asked, as if he’s asking about the weather. Shiro’s hands fly to Keith’s hips as he punctuates the question with a twist of his wrist. He doesn’t glance at Lance, even though he wants to when he imagines the delightful red color that’s on his boyfriends face. 

 

“Oooooo, Keith is _kinky._ Pidge owes me five bucks.” Lance says, and now Keith does glance up. 

 

Lance has moved closer, and is reaching in to touch Shiro. He slides a palm against the older man’s chest, fingers catching in scars and running over Shiro’s nipples. Shiro ruts into Keith’s palm, lifting up Keith’s hips with them. Shiro seems overwhelmed. 

 

“I mean- if- if Lance _wants t-“_ Shiro starts, and he doesn’t finish his sentence because Lance is pulling Shiro’s face to the side and kissing him. Keith watches them, pumping Shiro’s cock and beginning to gently grind himself down as he does so. When Lance and Shiro disconnect, a thin string of spit connects them for a moment. It’s gross. Keith grinds down into Shiro’s lap. 

 

“You know, I’m all for a challenge, but I’m pretty sure I would die if I tried to take _that_ with no lube. And I don’t feel like leaving to get the space lube Pidge gave me from my room. So we are at a crossroads.” Lance says, after a brief pause. His tone is joking, but he raises an actual problem.

 

“I have some.” Keith says, and with no further comment, climbs off Shiros lap. 

 

“Why did Pidge make you space lube?” Shiro asks nonchalantly as Keith grabs the clear bottle from his drawer. It’s nearly full. He throws it on the bed.

 

“Well, it’s actually a biodegradable hydrophobic sealant or some shaz- Pidge said it was like Vaseline, but thinner, and I was like _oh, so lube,_ and she called me gross and then I stole some. No idea how Keith got any, though.” Lance says, and Keith promptly grabs Lance’s hand and pulls him up. Lance seems to have briefly forgotten the concept of walking, but the bed isn’t far, so Keith just pushes him down in it.

 

“ Mine isn’t the one Pidge gave me. Allura found out that me and Lance have an active sex life and left a _gift basket_ full of a bunch of weird Altean contraceptives. There was like, lube and that was basically all that was useful. I think we need to explain to her that people with dicks can’t get pregnant.” Keith says, keeping his voice even as he moves his head downwards and licks a stripe up Lance’s chest, running over Lance’s nipple as he does so. 

 

Lance is caught off guard by this, and holds in a tiny moan as he arches his back into Keith. He opens his mouth, as if trying to come up with a comeback, but Keith just licks him again, and all that comes out of his mouth is a mewl of pleasure. 

 

Keith smirks, moving to capture Lance’s lips again, but- he barely registers a pressure on his arms before he’s flipped with Lance. Lance is panting, but obviously looks please with himself for his feat. Keith rolls his eyes and relaxes into the bed, throwing his arms up in a display of submission to Lance’s will. Lance’s eyes rove his body casually, taking his sweet time. Keith nearly rolls his eyes. 

 

“ Mm, last one with clothes on is a rotten egg, and guess _what?~”_ Lance’s voice lilted to a singsong at the end of his sentence, accompanied with a finger toying with Keith’s waistband. Keith raises an eyebrow at him- looks around for Shiro. Shiro appears to be enjoying the view, still standing, palming his cock casually. _Right._

 

Keith suddenly moves his legs in such a matter so that Lance- who had previously been leaning over Keith in a dominating position- so that Lance’s ass was directly on Keith’s groin, long legs splayed around Keith’s hips. Lance’s finger on his waistband freezes, and Keith delights in the shocked and embarassed face that Lance adopts. Keith had just wanted to get things going- usually they aren’t much into foreplay, and Keith likes it that way. 

 

His plan works. Lance jerks down Keith’s underwear and immediately wraps a fist around Keith’s cock.

 

Keith pracitically _writhes._

 

He’s sensitive. Keith’s not particular for jerking off, or touching himself at all, really- he’d been into it as a younger teenager, him and everyone else on the planet, but now- the only time Keith gets touched is around Lance. And he’s _sensitive_ for it, alright? 

 

And Lance isn’t careful. He runs his thumb along the veins underneath, rolls Keith’s balls in his hand, spreads precum- it’s dirty and fast and probably exactly how Lance jerks himself off because he doesn’t know any other way to do it- and Keith _loves it._

 

He groans and brings a fist to his mouth, practically trying to shove the whole thing in- mostly to have something to bite on to keep himself from coming too soon- which, with Keith and Lance, is always a potential threat- but also to muffle his moans. Keith is always a little embarassed to show pleasure, especially since he’s not one hundred percent over his and Lance’s little rivalry- at least, in a sort of twisted way. It’s like whoever derives the most pleasure loses. 

  
But then Lance tightens his fist around the base at the same time that he swipes his thumb along Keith’s vein, and Keith whites out for a moment. He doesn’t come, but his hands fly to the mattress, tugging on the sheets like a lifeline, and he _moans_ , long and drawn out, concluded by heavy panting and shut eyes. 

 

His eyes flutter open to see Lance, having paused in his current activity of jerking Keith off to revel in his sexual prowess, apparently.They make eye contact, and Lance starts to grin, opens his mouth- 

 

And flings himself at Keith. 

 

Okay, well, that’s not what happens. Just, suddenly Lance’s upper body is no longer leering over him and is suddenly pressed against Keith’s own. Lance doesn’t fall all the way- he lands a centimeter away from Keith’s own face, perfect kissing difference. Keith winces when Lance tightens a hand around his dick. 

 

They both look behind Lance to see the offending party. Lance had probably overexaggerated his fall- it appears Shiro had gently pushed him down onto Keith to- 

 

“ _Oh.”_ Lance murmurs, moving his head to hang near Keith’s shoulderblade and Shiro presses a slicked finger against Lance’s rim. He shivers, full body, panting into Keith’s shoulder. He doesn’t seem functional, anymore. 

 

Keith doesn’t pester him when he lets go of Keith dick in favor of propping himself up the bed, twisting his eyes shut and focusing on what Shiro is doing. 

 

“This okay?” Shiro asks, and Lance makes a whining noise as if he’s not in the mood to answer questions. Shiro _smirks,_ and _damn_ if that’s not hot. 

 

“Yes- I- _please.”_ Lance asks, _begs,_ Shiro, and Keith can’t see that clearly, but he see’s Shiro’s arm move and Lance’s face is blissed out, so Keith can only assume that Shiro’s inserted a finger. Shiro brings his other available hand- his non-Galran one, he chose the mechinical one for this job- and spreads it across Lance’s back, who arches into the touch. Shiro gently pumps in and out of Lance at a steady pace, occasionaly crooking his finger, eliciting moans from the lanky boy beneath him. 

 

Lance suddenly seems to remember the boy beneath _him,_ and quickly readjusts to wrap his hand around Keith’s cock. Keith lets out a gruff moan, bringing his own hands up to run them down Lance’s sides. Lance practically _purrs._

 

“I’m gonna add another, _m’kay?”_ Shiro says, and Lance frantically nods, despite the fact that Shiro can’t see his face. Shiro seems to get the memo, and Lance’s hand pumping Keith dick tightens, eliciting the tiniest of whimpers from the red paladin beneath him. Lance tries to give him a smirking smile, but it doesn’t quite work out- looks fractured, as if he’s truly struggling to show any emotion but pleasure right now. Keith rests a hand on Lance’s side and looks down at where Lance is pumping him at a steady rhythym. 

 

“Doing so good for us, baby. Taking Shiro’s finger’s so well, like you were made for it.” Keith pauses in his praise- it’s one of the few things he and Lance have discussed about their sex life, and a mention of _degrading_ and a completely red Lance came to mind. Keith smirks and rubs his hand along Lance’s side harder. “ Our little _slut._ “ he says, barely a mumble, but the word fills up the room. 

 

The whole room seems to pause. Shiro glances down at Keith, as if considering whether or not he should be reprimending the red paladin at a time like this. Lance’s eyes widen in shock, and Keith swears his entire body turns red. Lance reaches down to Keith’s balls, and _tugs._

 

“Say it again.” he says, and Keith can barely understand because he’s having trouble _breathing._ No one’s ever touched him like that, probably not even himself. Keith swallows deeply, shaking as he tries to get his composure back together. He vaguely realizes that Shiro has inserted a third finger into Lance. Keith swallows. 

 

“ Little slut, begging for it like a whore. Moaning like your getting fucked when Shiro’s just got his fingers in you. Bet you’d do anything for us. Bet you’d let us both fuck you at the same time.” Keith says, and he doesn’t really know what’s coming out of his mouth at this point. Probably something that would make an old lady slap him. Everything that would make an old lady slap him. But it seems to work. 

 

Lance makes a tiny squeaking noise in the back of his throat, and suddenly lips are crashing into Keith’s. Keith adjust quickly, letting Lance moan around his tongue and- Lance is rutting down into him now, which is probably making Shiro’s job harder. Keith moves his hands from Lance’s sides to his hips, and _holds_ him. 

 

Lance could probably escape his grip if he tried, but instead he just makes a keening noise of despair, like its the end of the world that Lance can’t rub his dick all over Keith’s stomach.

“Hey Lance? Do you want me to add a fourth, or-“ Shiro’s voice drifts over them, suddenly hesitant. Lance seems to revert back to his normal self for a moment, giggling into Keith’s neck. Keith holds him tighter, then shifts to give Lance’s dick a single tug. 

 

Lance nearly falls on him, eyes wide. 

 

“ _Fuck me._ ” Lance croaks, voice laced with lust. Keith sees Shiro turn red behind him. 

 

“Okay, uh- how do you wanna-“ Shiro asks and Lance is suddenly shifting, sitting up and detaching himself from the warm bodies around him. Lance smriks at Keith and presses against his chest. 

 

“Back up, babe.” he says, and Keith can’t say no to that. He backs up enough on his knees so that he can still touch Lance, but isn’t so much in the way anymore. Lance props himself up, and Keith really wishes he could reach Lance’s ass from here, it’s such a great view. He’s a little jealous of Shiro. Keith goes to sit down on his legs, expecting to be an observer for this.

 

But Lance presses against his hipbone, signaling for him to stay up. Keith swallows tightly at the implications- in this position, Lance’s mouth is lined up with Keith, so that he can- Keith blushes brightly, and drags his eyes to Shiro.

 

Shiro has his human hand on Lance’s lower back, rubbing it in a comforting fashion down Lance’s ass and hips. Lance seems to appreciate it, his eyes slipping closed. Shiro appears to be lubing up his cock, when he pauses, looking at the drawer that Keith had retrieved the lube from. 

 

“Do we have condo-“ Shiro begins to ask, his reluctance heavy in his voice. 

 

“No.” Keith interrupts him before he can finish. Shiro shuts his eyes, sighs, begins to open his mouth. Probably some spiel about STD’s carbon-copied from his 8th grade sex-ed teacher. 

 

“It’s fine- I’ve only ever done stuff with Keith, and we’ve never even done this, and Keith’s a virgin, so….” Lance says, twisting around to look at Shiro. Keith almost rolls his eyes at the way Lance avoided outright saying he was a virgin, but was perfectly comfortable with associating Keith with the word. 

 

Shiro’s breath hitches. Keith can see the emotions flash through his eyes. Regret, guilt, reluctance. Keith can see where this is going. 

 

“You’re- you’re both virgins- _quiznak,_ you should have told me- I-“ Shiro begins, and Keith has to interrupt him before Shiro _completely_ kills his boner. 

 

“Look, Shiro, do you have any STD’s?” Keith asks. Keith knows the answer- Shiro’s too careful. Has always been. He also had a military upbringing- unlikely that he had many gross instances of blood-swapping in the seventh grade. 

 

“No, but-“ Shiro says, looking ready to end this entire ordeal here. 

 

“So it’s fine. We’re all adults, it doesn’t matter-“ Keith is getting annoyed now, but Lance cuts him off. 

 

“ _Oh my god, you guys are so annoying._ Shiro, please fuck me, _fuck.”_ Lance says, cutting Keith off. That make Shiro fumble and blush. _Finally,_ Shiro runs a slicked hand down his cock, presses lightly against Lance’s lower back, and pushes. 

 

Lance steadies a hand on Keith’s thigh, squeezing tightly and twisting his face tightly. Lance doesn’t say anything, just tenses and untenses his hand, and Keith imagines that he’s doing the same as Shiro pushes into him. Keith feels a little useless, so he threads a hand into Lance’s hair. 

 

“Doing so good, babe, taking Shiro so good- we’re gonna make you feel so great, like the princess you are.” Keith rubs his fingers through Lance’s hair as he says this. He’s pulling his compliments out of his ass at this point, but Lance seems to like them, so. Keith doesn’t quite understand how someone can get equally excited about being called a slut as being called a princess, but he doesn’t question it. 

 

Shiro bottoms out, and Lance’s eyes flutter open. Shiro looks blissed out at the moment, a small moan escaping his mouth. Lance isn’t exactly moaning, but he doesn’t look horribly uncomfortable, either. Shiro pets his back, waiting for a green light. Keith lets the silence fill the room, this time, rubbing Lance’s shoulders and neck gently. Finally, Lance swallows loudly. 

 

“You can- you can move.” Lance says. And Shiro nods before pulling out slowly, then pushing back in with a steady pressure. 

 

This time, when Shiro bottoms out, Lance squeaks. 

 

“Uh, do that again.” Lance says, voice high pitched. Shiro does as asked, this time a bit faster, maybe a bit harder. Lance outright _moans,_ and Shiro sets up a pace, going faster and harder gradually. Lance is practically keening beneath him, but he seems to have a plan for Keith, too. 

 

“ I wanna, uh-“ Lance says, weakly moving to palm and Keith’s dick, which is pretty impressive, considering he’s balancing on one hand while the other end of his body is being _slammed_ into. 

 

Keith gets his drift. He leads Lance’s head backwards and takes his own dick so that Lance can balance himself again, and slowly pushes into the heat of Lance’s mouth. 

 

Lance’s eyes flicker shut, and he moans around Keith’s cock. It’s one of the best things Keith has ever felt, and he almost cums right there, in Lance’s mouth. 

 

Lance is moaning constantly at this point, Shiro slamming into him at a brutal pace. Keith tries to time his thrusts into Lance’s mouth- Lance’s warm, wet, _moaning_ mouth- with Shiro’s thrusts into Lance’s ass. Lance seems to appreciate this.

 

Keith, embarassingly, after having Lance’s mouth on him for little more than a minute, can feel his orgasm approach. Keith makes a decision, and pulls out of Lance’s mouth. Lance might have an opinion on this, but its interrupt by a hard slam from Shiro’s side and a squeak from Lance’s mouth. 

Keith jerks himself twice, and comes all over Lance’s face. Lance had his eyes closed, and when they flicker open Keith’s cum is on his eyelashes, and Keith thinks he might get another boner. 

 

Shiro seems to notice that Keith came, and leans forward, taking Lance around his midsection and lifting him up. Lance’s knee’s aren’t even on the bed anymore, Shiro is completely holding Lance up and fucking into him like it’s _nothing,_ and yeah, Keith is definetely getting another hard-on. 

 

The new position makes Lance _mewl,_ and Keith is pretty sure Shiro is hitting his prostate, now. Lance looks _etheral,_ his face covered in Keith’s cum, eyes closed and mouth open as he moans. His cock hard and _tempting,_ and Keith comes forward so that he can attach his mouth to Lance’s and pump at Lance’s dick with his hand. 

 

Lance isn’t much of a kisser at the moment, so Keith leans down and starts attacking Lance’s neck. Keith’s steady with his handjob, gripping Lance tight but pumping him slowly. Lance is trying to thrust into Keith’s hand and grind back onto Shiro’s cock at the same time. He makes an overwhelmed sound. 

 

Keith takes pity and rubs his finger down the vein under Lance’s dick, and Lance _shudders_.

 

Lance paints his own stomach as he orgasms, and his clenching seems to be enough for Shiro, who stops thrusting whilst buried deep inside Lance, and grunts. Keith reaches his hand down and pumps his own cock a few times, Shiro’s order forgotten, orgasms for the second time that night all over Lance’s stomach. 

 

They all pause for a moment, heaving. Lance looks _wrecked._ His hairs a mess, his eyes are closed, jaw hanging open. Keith’s cum is dripping down his face, still, and his stomach is sloppy mix of both their orgasms. There’s already a hickey forming on his neck, and he’s practically _shivering,_ post-orgasm. 

 

After a few moments, Shiro pulls out, and Lance makes a noise of discomfort. 

 

“That felt gross- the pulling out part, not the sex part.” Lance laughs slightly, and Keith rolls his eyes. Even after getting fucked Lance refuses to be serious. 

 

“We should probably shower.” Keith says, but he’s flopping down onto the bed. Lance joins him a moment later, positioned on the other side, leaving an inviting gap for Shiro in the middle. Lance smirks at Keith from the other side of the bed. Keith doesn’t deign that with a response. 

 

“We really _should_ shower. Trust me, waking up with dry cum on your face is just as attractive as it sounds.” Shiro says, and Lance shrugs against the mattress. 

 

“C’mon, you just deflowered two guys and now you won’t even _cuddle_ with them? Harsh man, harsh.” Lance quips, and that breaks Shiro. Shiro crawls into bed with them. Lance immediately snuggles up to Shiro’s chest, and Shiro pulls Keith in. Keith digs his face into Shiro’s collarbone. 

 

“Okay, but we really do have to shower.” 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is marmorians pls bother me im lonely lmao. i am fully open to u yelling at me about ur voltron headcanons without any introduction whatsoeveer
> 
> : ) please comment i more of a slut for comments than lance is for thAT DICK (also this is my first attempt at smut so pls be nice)
> 
>  
> 
> points if you notice the complete unrelated title because whos ever here for the titles lmao ur just here for the porn


End file.
